Destruction (Skyrim)
Destruction is a school of magic in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Destruction is one of the six skills that fall under The Mage play-style. Destruction skill is raised by the use of certain kinds of spells that the in-game character can use; these spells will identify themselves as Destruction spells and will generally focus on causing damage with fire, frost, and lightning. Destruction spells are the primary weapons for any magic focused character. Since custom spell creation no longer exists, Destruction spells and other spells must be learned by reading Spell Tomes found in various dungeons and purchased from various characters. Governing Guardian Stone: The Mage Branches Destruction is divided in three "branches" or types of damage. These are Frost, Fire and Shock. Each has its own characteristics, costs and effects, as listed below. Fire is the least Magicka-consuming type of spell. Fire Spells travel at an average velocity, and inflict damage on contact as well as over time. Most Fire spells inflict the "burn" effect on enemies that get hit, which boosts further fire spells directed to that specific foe for a limited amount of time, while also dealing damage. Dark Elves are 50% resistant to this kind of spell (which can be helpful in fighting most dragons). Frost consumes an average amount of Magicka, but its spells travel at a rather slow velocity, when compared to Shock. Frost spells hinder the target's ability to move, dealing damage not only to the target's health, but also to its stamina. Nords are 50% resistant to this kind of spell. Shock is the most Magicka-consuming sub-genre of Destruction, its spell velocity is instant, and each spell targets not only the foe's health but also its magicka, thus making it a perfect type to use against mages. High Elves may find this kind of magic very useful, as they have their Magicka recovery-boosting ability called Highborn. There are no races with innate shock resistance, save Bretons who have a 25% resistance to all magic. Books and Quests The following is a list of books that raise the Destruction skill: *A Hypothetical Treachery **Found at Fellglow Keep. **The High Gate Ruins next to a skeleton on the west side of the of the first hall balcony. **In a pit at an unnamed Nord monolith south east of Sleeping Tree Camp (Puzzle Stones) *The Horror of Castle Xyr - Found at Glenmoril Cavern, in a box containing ingredients that is inside a tent. *Mystery of Talara, v3 - Found deep in Tolvald's Cave, in the Tolvald's Crossing part. It is in a pile of books and bones after you cross a bridge that is being sprayed with mist. Also found in Steepfall Burrow right by the skeleton in the room with the chest. *Response to Bero's Speech - Found at Haemar's Cavern and Witchmist Grove. Also given as a reward from Urag Gro-Shub after completing Hitting The Books. *The Art of War Magic **Found in The bandit camp right below The Statue of Diabella. **Found in White Hall of Dawnstar, second floor. The following Miscellaneous Quest increases the Destruction Skill: *Find Pantea's Flute for Pantea Ateia in the Bards College in Solitude (Note: also increases Alteration, Enchanting, Conjuration, Restoration and Illusion) Destruction Spells The following are the complete List of Destruction Spells (Individual Spell pages in need of images and magicka cost): *Special Spells *'Note': Master Spells can't be bought in Winterhold College or any shops initially. To get Master Destruction spells, you must reach 100 Destruction magic and complete the Destruction Ritual Spell quest starting with Faralda, at The College of Winterhold. The quest rewards Fire Storm, and she begins to sell Blizzard and Lightning Storm. Destruction Starting Spells The following are confirmed Destruction spells that the character can start with if the correct race is selected: *Flames spell is unlocked for all races at the start of the game. *Sparks spell is unlocked for Dunmer/Dark Elves at the start of the game. Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up A grand total of 17 Perk Points are required to max out the tree. 'Note: 'Impact works on dragons and even Alduin so a high enough Magicka pool or a 100% cost reduction set of Fortify Destruction gear will probably take any challenge out of combat against single foes. Training *Wuunferth the Unliving (Adept): Palace of the Kings, Windhelm *Sybille Stentor (Expert): Blue Palace, Solitude *Faralda (Master): The College of Winterhold Leveling *To swiftly level this skill Conjure a Frost Atronach and blast it with a fire spell; or Conjure a Flame Atronach and blast it with ice. These creations explode upon death. Note also: Frost Atronachs are too large to fit through many doorways. You can exploit this weakness and get them stuck before blasting them to avoid being attacked. *Shoot flames at Ralof or Hodvar in the first area of the keep. They can't die and you level up, slowly due to not having the Mage stone active, but it still works. Be cautious however; if you overdo it here, you will have a difficult time as your character will be higher in level with a high destruction, but your other skills will be severely gimped. *When joining the Companions you get to fight Vilkas, he is immune to magic damage and the fight won't stop until you've hit him with melee enough times. Leveling up your magic this way does not affect your gameplay in any way since he is invincible, though Vilkas will tell you to not use magic. *WARNING: If using this method, it may lead to your system periodically freezing for a moment every half a minute or so. The more this method is used, the worse it gets. (XBox tested)* Vilkas can glitch outside of the courtyard of the Companions Guild and can Deliver his sword without ever doing physical damage. (xbox tested delivered sword to character in Solitude) *Using the rune spells on enemies is a quick way of getting your Destruction up when you are using 4 equipment items that lower the cost of your Destruction spells by 25% each, if you cast it wait for it to explode and cast it again quickly you can get more runes on one enemy than you normally would because they take the damage over a few seconds. *Other way is use flames in a hand and healing hands in another, and firing both at the same time on a bought horse. *Using the Healing Hands/Flames tactic if you want to level your armor as well. Make sure to enchant your armor for both Fortify Destruction and Restoration 4x this will give unlimited mana in both schools. Find Jaree-Ra in the front of Solitude and hit him with a shield while in sneak undetected. He will chase after you without calling for a bounty. You can then lead him somewhere safe (I use a near by tower slightly farther into town, there is a corner at the top before you exit the tower.) Back into a corner let him attack you while you just spam these two skills. This will raise your Destruction, Restoration, and Heavy Armor. (this does take alot of time its not quick leveling being such low spells). Videos *Novice Spells (Youtube) *Apprentice Spells (Youtube) *Adept Spells (Youtube) *Expert Spells (Youtube) *Master Spells (Youtube) See also * Skill (Skyrim) * The Mage References Category:Skyrim: Skill trainers Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Magic Category:Skyrim: Perks Category:Destruction